Expelling Boundaries
by jroronoa
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is just entering high school and he starts finding out things about himself that he never knew he was harboring. With his right hand man Scott McCall by his side, he thinks high school should be a breeze. But when Derek Hale enters his life, could things slowly spiral out of control and out of his hands? WARNING! SLOW BURN, and mature themes later on!
1. Encounter

Chapter 1 : Encounter

"Shit I'm going to be late!" Stiles thought as he pressed harder on the gas pedal of his Jeep. It was the very first day of high school, and he was running late already. "If Scott woke me up earlier like I asked him to rather than trying to memorize the lines in the _Avengers_ movie, I would be on time," Stiles said aloud as he kept checking the time on the radio in his car.

"8:07am I still should have time to make it," Stiles began to rant to himself, which always helped him feel better. "Today is the first day of school they should understand, with all the summer homework, going to the beach to check out those fine ladies, and hanging out with Scott . . ._**a lot**_ of hanging out with Scott.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the school, he saw a messy-haired teen locking up his bike. When the teenage boy looked up and his brown eyes met Stiles's eyes a full smile took shape on his face.

"Stiles!" exclaimed the boy.

The boy that stood before Stiles was his best friend Scott, the same Scott whom Stiles was upset with for not being his reliable wake-up call. Scott finished locking his bike up and basically threw himself at Stiles (who was barely getting out of his car but let out a quick sigh of relief since he wasn't the only one late on the first day of school).

"Dude I told you to wake me up at six today!" Stiles said clearly with an annoyed tone in his voice while he locked his doors to his Jeep before wrapping his arm around Scott's shoulder. Stiles was earning a big bright smile from the messy haired Scott despite his OBVIOUS sarcastic ways.

"Well I didn't exactly wake up at six in the mourning either as you can tell," Scott through his head back and started to laugh it was a laugh that made Stiles chuckle alongside his friend while they made their way to homeroom.

They had just barely made it before their homeroom teacher did, and he started calling out names from the roster checking them off for attendance. Stiles's head drifted off in the direction of Scott who was trying to finish up some of the summer homework, and then he noticed her...

Lydia Martin . . . . . even her name was angelic; she just replied with a simple "here" chewing her bubble gum and was probably texting her friend that just so happened to be a guy (Jackson, the school jock). Stiles refused to believe they were actually dating, the rumors couldn't be true, no way he thought to himself.

He realized she was looking at him; Lydia Martin was looking at him, with her big, beautiful, brown hazel eyes, well her along with the rest of the class. He wondered why, before a book was slammed on his desk which resulted with a quick jump from his seat. Turning to look at who it was, Stiles realized...

"Stiles Stilinski, pay attention while I call out attendance otherwise I WILL mark you as absent," the teacher said in a rather loud tone, causing everyone in the classroom, including Lydia to giggle.

"Of course sir," Stiles said as he put his hand to his forehead like he was saluting to his teacher, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up from embarrassment as he died a little bit inside.

Stiles turned to admire Lydia's beauty once more but only to find her looking towards the black board, with a slow smile creeping its way on her amazingly soft looking pink lips. Stiles turned his head to see a female student standing in the doorway with wavy chestnut brown hair.

"Hi I was wondering if this was room 224? I'm sorry I'm new here and I-" she started to say but the teacher interrupted.

"I take it you're the new transfer student. . . Allison Argent right?" the teacher said while flipping through some papers and giving her the syllabus before she could even confirm whether or not she was Allison Argent or not.

Stiles quickly looked over to Scott who looked like he was mesmerized by her beauty alone. "Typical Scott," Stiles thought to himself. With the way she kept looking at him though she sure didn't hide the fact that she must have thought the same for Scott as well. Stiles started to daydream of his best friend and him on a double date, him with Lydia and Scott with Allison, since there was a spark for them already.

"You can take the empty seat next to Lydia, can you raise your hand Lydia?" the teacher asked while Lydia's hand shot up obediently. A smile was plastered all over her face as Allison smiled back and made her way over by Lydia. On her way to her new seat, Alison bumped into Scott's desk dropping all his papers. She quickly dropped own to retrieve them but so did Scott and they both bumped heads, like something that would happen in love movie. Stiles quickly rolled his eyes, slightly jealous over the fact that that he and Lydia haven't had any luck creating a scene from a movie like that.

The rest of the day went rather quickly, until it was time for lunch. . .

In the large overcrowded cafeteria, Stiles met a very grumpy junior that apparently always had a sour expression on his face. This particular junior went by the name of Derek Hale. There was a lot of talk about him, all the girls wanted this bad boy and heck why wouldn't guys as well! Derek was a very _interesting _character, at least that's how he looked to Stiles.

The tall, mysterious, sour-faced teen was waiting in the lunch line in front of Stiles and Scott. The two friends were chatting about their favorite moments at the beach during the summer – these simple talks of joyous things made Stiles happy. As they went up to pick their food for lunch Stiles noticed how amazing the food looked! The school provided a wide variety of foods to pick from such as: pizza, muffins, juices, cakes and other yummy mouth-watering appetizers. Stiles felt like he could die happily now.

He ended up choosing a sloppy joe, a slice of pizza, a large coke, two bags of chips and just to be "healthy" some carrot sticks, which he shoved the to the farthest side of his tray. As Scott was finishing up paying for his food, Stiles started to make his way forward but automatically hit something, and that something turned out to be the **back **of Derek's leather jacket, where **EVERYTHING **on Stiles's tray landed. Stiles quickly walked backwards afraid of what was going to happen or how Derek would even react. His fears were soon confirmed.

Derek quickly threw his head backwards glaring at Stiles who was already grabbing a handful of napkins before and Derek knew it Stiles was trying to wipe the food off his back, trying to avoid contact with Dereks eyes, they might as well have been death itself.

"Look man it was an accident, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't see you there," Stiles barely managed to spit out, while wiping down the mess of food on his back.

Derek was livid and Stiles wasn't sure if his cleaning skills were going to meet Derek's requirements so he stopped completely.

Stiles could hear people whispering; whispering was _never _good especially in high school. He quickly looked back at Derek who was mumbling things under his breath, _a new form of meditation to release stress, _Stiles thought.

Stiles had heard a few rumors about how Derek's leather jacket were his most prized possession, and almost killed a student for accidentally falling on him, or tugging on his jacket. Derek thought he heard it rip and within seconds, had the kid pinned against a locker. It took seven seniors to pull Derek off the kid, but it turned out that his jacket was perfectly fine. Still the thought was scary enough to send Stiles running to clean of his jacket hoping the sour-faced junior would spare his life today.

Everyone in the lunch room was just watching Derek, apprehensive in what his next move would be as Stiles quickly tried to wipe any evidence that he even spilled anything on the leather jacket.

Derek took the jacket off to examine the damage and he noticed that Stiles made it look worse rather than better. Derek tossed his tray at Stiles and walked away quickly. Stiles was left covered in pizza sauce, Dr. Pepper, and chocolate cake and once Derek left the cafeteria he was the laughing stock of the school.

Scott quickly came over with a bunch of napkins, and for some reason the new girl Allison came to help as well. Stiles was hoping to see the strawberry blonde Lydia, but she was just chuckling in the back of the cafeteria with the rest of the student body.

"Hey buddy don't let Derek get you down, things could have been a lot worse you know?" Scott said and even though Allison was new here she just nodded her head agreeing with Scott as if she knew who Derek was. Stiles was just glad there were two more classes and then Lacrosse. He just had to try out and from there he can hop in the shower after showing the coach he was worthy of being on the team.

After tryouts he didn't even see how his coach put him as a bench warmer, and his best friend Scott managed to make it on the field. Stiles wasn't really happy about the day's events and he still had to go to his part time job over at the local book store. He was working part time as a barista at the little cafe inside the book store called _Beta's Brew_. Scott also worked but he was working as a stock boy, putting back the books for the book store.

Stiles decided to give Scott a ride over to work, and all Scott could talk about was Allison. You would think they've been going out for years and grew up together with how much he was talking about her, it was really annoying Stiles, thankfully the trip wasn't too far and once they got into the book store they went their separate ways.

Stiles went to work as the customers started to line up and ask for their drinks. He quickly knocked out the line of people leaving them satisfied with their drinks and he had some free time to himself as a reward. Stiles was doing some history homework before he heard a familiar voice..

"You work here?" it was Derek Hale, but without sporting his leather jacket. Stiles figured he could give him something for free to make up for his ruined leather jacket.

"Yea I do, and dude I'm sorry about earlier, I swear it was an accident, and as a apology you can have whatever you want on the house," Stiles said with a devious grin on his face trying to give Derek reassurance.

Derek took the time to consider the offer. As he settled on a large coffee,black, and a brownie, It took Stiles only a few minutes to get everything together before handing it to Derek, who simply walked away without even saying thank you to him.

'What a jerk' Stiles thought to himself, but before he knew it he was backed up with orders, but just as quick as they came, they left just as fast satisfied like always. Stiles popped open his history book once more and trailed off into his studies.


	2. Stand By

Chapter 2 :Stand By

Stiles kept busy most of his shift and was glad the he was! It helped keep his mind from thinking how lousy today was, but he still needed to remember all of his customers faces, so he could just start making their drinks and see the smile on their face, which always helped lighten his mood.

Stiles was happy about one thing throughout this whole first day bullshit, and that was his boss letting him leave early from work. It was only a hour early from what his normal work schedule, but hey a hour earlier meant more time to finish his homework, play a quick round of Halo and then he would be off to bed.

Stiles was going to say goodbye to his best friend Scott, but noticed that he was talking to Allison, both had big ear to ear grins on their faces. _Disgusting _he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and decided to walk away before his little happy "high" went away. If there was one thing that Stiles loved to serve other than sarcasm, then it had to be the extra serving of being bitter.

Just as he was walking out of the door he nodded in Scott's direction, he also noticed Derek reading a book in the big arm chair. If Stiles wasn't already out of the door he might have went over to the grumpy teenager and asked him why was he still in the book store, he couldn't have been there just to read...right? I mean who was Derek kidding? The dude looked like he never picked up a book in years.

Stiles climbed into his Jeep and decided to stop by his favorite burger joint "Kevin's Heaven" to get something to eat because there was nothing in the fridge besides old cream cheese and some expired orange juice.

As Stiles parked his car in the driveway he didn't notice his dad's car parked in the garage, _figures_, he thought as he opened the door to the house with his free hand, carrying his meal and value drink in his other. He quickly made his way upstairs to his bedroom, locked the door and played his favorite band All Time Low, he only had like _every _album they had came out with, including their EP's and covers of songs they did, but that was it, nothing too big.

If anything made Stiles happy, it would have to be going into his room. He loved the familiar feeling of the energy his room gave him. It was his safe haven, where he was allowed to be himself free from everyone's bullshit, especially Scott's problems. Scott is his best friend but he can rant about the dumbest shit anyone can imagine. UGH! He sucks it up though cause he is probably the only one who could tolerate that dumb shit of his.

At that note, Stiles started working on some homework. One hand was writing answers to this reading worksheet and, the other was feeding him the amazing Swiss cheeseburger with chunks of bacon and spices that made him want to live life a bit more.

He really needed to watch what he ate. He was trying to promote a more "healthier" way of eating and living a healthier lifestyle not only for himself but for his father as well ( who isn't too pleased with the adjustment to carrot sticks instead of his favorite curly fries dipped in cheese).

As soon as Stiles finished his homework he allowed himself a hour of play time, going online and killing other players, swearing when he would lose, and jumping up and down in victory when he would see that his team got the most kills made him happy about everything, but he got bored of playing Halo and turned it off before deciding to go to bed. The day was long and he felt tomorrow wasn't going to be any better, and before he knew it he was knocked out. Dead.

Stiles woke up after a few hours and was desperately in need of a glass of water! He was super hot and his throat was killing him. He made his way down the stairs and saw his father lying down on the couch, sound asleep. There was a beer bottle in his hand, Stiles slowly took it out of his hand and went to the sink and dumped it out.

Stiles saw three more, un-capped, beer bottles in the fridge, and a half empty one on kitchen table and decided that he should quickly disposed of. He un-capped the beer bottles and started dumping them all down the drain.

Ever since Stiles's mother died, his father's source of comfort was the alcohol. Stiles didn't like that his dad used drinking to escape from his problems. With him being the Sheriff of the police, he has a civil duty to protect the people all over town.

"Oh Stiles!"

Stiles quickly turned his head to see his dad staggering over to him. He pretended to be invested in cleaning the dishes to hide the fact that he just got rid of his father's drinks.

"Dad what have I told you about drinking so much you finished another six pack of beers by yourself," Stiles said with a motherly tone in his voice.

"Ah, well you see the thing is. . ." Stiles had already gotten use to this line, it was always "Ah well you see the thing is" before his father made up some crazy ass story about how tough his day was, or how he just randomly found a case of beer, or just some stupid lie that Stiles grew tired of hearing.

"Lovely story Dad," Stiles said sarcastically, rolling his eyes not even paying attention to what his drunken father had to say. Stiles quickly started ranting about his first day of school to his father. He told him how he and Scott barely made it to class, and how his new math teacher wasn't so bad, and how he became the laughing stock of the school because of Derek Hale.

"Derek Hale? Derek Hale!?" Stiles dad nearly screamed the name and almost flew from his chair.

"Yea Dad what about Derek?" Stiles asked interested as he finished washing the last bit of the plates in the sink.

"You listen to me Stiles, the Hale family is one twisted and fucked up family, and you stay away from Derek you got that?" His father's rosy red cheeks now were a full crimson from the mixture of angry and drunk.

"Dad the guy doesn't even talk to anyone, he just sits there and sulks or gives this mean and sour expression to everyone." Stiles said while rolling his eyes at the very thought if him actually having a real conversation with of Derek. The guy had absolutely no social skills.

His dad just kept ranting on about how he needs to stay away from that family, and how they aren't safe and all this other stuff, Stiles figured it must have been the beer talking, because no way would his dad ever be this blunt without the help of a few beers (he only truth serum that worked when getting useful information from his dad).

Stiles told his father goodnight and made his way back to his bed. He found it hard to go right back to sleep; his mind was now dancing with ideas of various criminal acts the Hale family must have done to get his father so worked up like that. It's not like he could just ask Derek himself.

"Oh hi Derek what's up, oh by the way what kind of illegal activities are you and your family up to nowadays?" Yeah because that was for sure going to get Derek to be his best friend.

Stiles noticed it was three in the morning and he had to get up in two hours so he forced himself to sleep, because lacrosse practice required sleep.

Lacrosse practice wasn't bad, well that was if he considered being the goalie, _not bad. _His day was already at a bad start, his knee hurt, and his best friend was too busy giving the girl of his dreams googley eyes; he forgot his math homework at home. Great.

It was lunch time and he could feel a wave of relief hit him. He could now focus his mind on something other than his daily life, and all of its problems. Stiles felt he deserved a nice slice of chocolate cake, not all over him this time though. He got the biggest slice he could find, got a bag of flaming hots, a hamburger, an order of fries, and hey fuck it some bread sticks while he was at it.

After he paid for all of his food he was looking around the huge room, searching for a free table or at least one with a seat free for him. Every table he looked at had no free seats, which Stiles found hard to believe since this cafeteria was so huge. You'd assume there would be more seat free he thought.

Scott was sitting with some of the Lacrosse players; Stiles spotted Allison right next to him. Right in front of them was Lydia who was wearing a really tight shirt that made her body look just amazing followed by the arrogant asshole Jackson with his hand around her waist. Stiles had to turn his head away before he did something stupid.

He quickly noticed Derek eating and reading a book a few girls were around him to see if they were good enough for him, but he simply ignored them, not giving them the time of day.

"Mind if I sit here?" Stiles said with a bright cheerful smile, which only made Derek give him a mean glance that could have said "Don't sit here" to some people but Stiles was just going to pretend he didn't see Derek do that. He heard Derek sigh, before turning his attention back to his book, and feeding himself his steak in such class that Stiles almost forgot he was rude.

"Oh Derek why won't you go out with me?" A girl with long black hair asked as she pressed herself against Derek, earning her a push back in return.

"I heard that you like girls with long, black hair I have almost every guy sprung on me, besides you I just don't get it," She said stomping her foot down. She was wearing an over the shoulder shirt, and some booty shorts, her bra strap revealing itself as she stomped on the floor.

"Not interested," was all Derek said as he took a sip from his soda, eyes still fixed on his book.

The girl turned her attention to Stiles who was stuffing his face at max speed, smirking at him.

"What about you? Would you like to go out with me?" the black haired girl said fixing herself so her boobs would pop out a bit more, causing Stiles' to choke on his food.

"I wou-"

"He's not interested either, go play slut with the jocks! You're making my lunch crawl back up" Derek said still not even looking at the poor girl who's eyes were clouded by the forming tears.

"Derek why are you being so harsh on the poor girl?" Stiles hissed at him, tapping Derek's hand as if they were best friends. Derek gave the pale teen a quick glare.

"We're not friends, so don't touch me," Derek said as his eyes trailed back down to the book.

Stiles threw narrowed his eyes, and kept staring at the dark haired teen, while shoveling the last of his food down his mouth before hearing the bell to leave.

"Here" Derek pushed his tray to Stiles, before getting up to leave, bending the corner the page so he had bookmark.

"What do you mean here? This isn't Stiles is a slave for Derek Day, and if this is still about yesterday then dude you need to learn how to get over shi-" Stiles quickly shut himself up as he noticed Derek's eyes wide and piercing him; he could literally feel the anger stabbing him.

"Ok maybe just for today but this isn't going to be a habit alrigh-" Derek just walked off before Stiles could even finish his sentence which made Stiles growl under his breath in frustration while taking both trays over to the dumpster, before feeling a smack of something sticky and gross plastered onto the back of his head.

"Jackson you hit Stiles!" He heard the voice of the new transfer student quickly coming over and wiping the back of his head, causing the anger in the pit of Stiles stomach to rise just a little bit more.

"No, yesterday he was a garbage can for Derek, figured I'd keep Stilinski in business" he heard the disgusting noise Jackson called a laugh and decided to shut him up by grabbing the rest of the cake that he didn't finish and smeared it all over his face.

"Don't leave your mouth open like that Jackson, otherwise people will confuse you for being "open for business"" Stiles said before laughing hysterically at his own joke. Scott and Allison were also laughing and he thought he saw Lydia snicker as well.

"Stilinski you are so dead!" Jackson yelled as he wiped the cake off of his face, but they all heard the second bell and with that Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia were off leaving Jackson behind.

The rest of the day went by fast Stiles had a quiz in his history class, and then it was Lacrosse practice again, which wasn't so bad since he wasn't goalie this time.

As he got to work he saw a rather anxious dark haired teen waiting in front of the cash register.

"Oh hey Derek" Stiles said while tying his apron, looking at the grumpy teen, who's face still had the same mad and angry expression as it always did.

"What can I get for you, and why such a long face?" Stiles asked slightly giggling as he saw Derek's expression get even madder than before.

"Large black coffee and a brownie," Derek grumbled while Stiles rung him up.

"You still haven't answered my question" the pale teen said with a smile hoping that Derek would answer only to see a older man came by and put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Derek, I almost missed you, I said to myself if Derek was going to be anywhere I'm pretty sure it'll be at the local book store and hey I was right!" the older man said as he gave a pat on Derek's shoulder.

"Peter what are you doin-"

"One large black coffee, and a brownie" Stiles said with a smile, noticing the older man now, Stiles wondered who was he but before he could ask any questions Derek picked up his coffee and brownie and left without a word and the man trailed behind him.

"Hmmmm I wonder if he knew that guy" Stiles thought to himself before smiling and greeting one of his "usuals" that he remembered. He was getting to work on her order, but was still woundering who that guy was...

**A/N: Hey guys THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for all the favoriting, and adding the story to your favorites and reviews and ahh! :D This story is being made by my two friends and me and we are in a pure state of joy at how much positive feed back we are getting from you guys! So thank you VERY much! SO SORRY about the late upload l: Thanksgiving, and black friday ;) we've all been a little tied up! Review and what not you guys are amazing! OH! And next chapter will be Derek's POV, because we feel bad you's have been waiting, so get very ready for all of that! (;**


	3. Pendant

Chapter 3

"God damn it! How many times have I told you to not touch my things?" yelled Peter from the living room, frantically looking through all his files and searching through the drawers to his desk.

Derek was in the kitchen reading a book and sipping on some coffee. He wasn't in the mood for coffee but he decided it was something to keep him occupied in the meanwhile.

"I didn't touch anything," said Derek in a monotone voice that just boiled Peter's blood. Derek got up and put on his leather jacket which had to be dry-cleaned because of that Stilinski kid.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" yelled Peter getting up to meet Derek at the door before he left.

"Leave me alon-" Derek tried to say when right then and there Peter threw a punch that landed right in his stomach. Derek fell and scrunched himself on the floor and tried to get back up. He was surprised how the air was forced out of his lungs. He was sick and tired of being mistreated by his uncle and wanted to hit him so badly, but there was this fear in acting against him. Almost as if Peter has a hold on him, and he cannot do anything in return. Derek just accepts it and knows it'll be over soon.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I give you a place to stay and food to eat, and this is how you mistreat me? You touch my things and make messes everywhere. You are pathetic always walking around with that sour expression of yours. You are nothing like your father and will never accomplish anything in your life," Peter said, standing above Derek like some god in power.

Derek got up and dusted his jacket off. He was waiting for his uncle to hit him again but nothing happened. Peter just stood there staring at Derek. Casually walking out the door Derek left the house and entered the woods, what he was used to. Ever since his sister passed he never liked being stuck in that house. He enjoyed the freedom of being in the open air and decided to go read to take his mind off of things.

Derek liked reading because it was an escape from the real world and a chance to leave this hell hole he called his life. He liked reading fiction stories, preferably about werewolves and any mythological creatures. He sometimes found himself daydreaming about another life or when things will start to get better. When will he finally be happy? Just then a flash of Stiles with his huge smile came into his mind.

"Why the hell am I thinking about that kid?" thought Derek. "Maybe he has an awesome life, that's why he smiles all the damn time, that idiot."

Derek shook away that thought and headed to the bookstore. He entered the familiar surrounding and mindlessly walked towards the cafe. After having a bad morning by waking up to his uncle pacing the hallway, and just a crappy day at school, Derek wasn't in the mood for anything "normal". Especially after having that fight after school, he thought it was a good idea to get some caffeine in his system and just read something to occupy the time. He waited in front of the register and spotted the pale teen quickly throwing his apron on.

"Oh hey Derek," said Stiles as he was tying his apron on.  
"What can I get for you, and why such a long face?"

Derek was bothered by this kids nosey attitude, what did he care? Isn't he happy with his own life to be sticking his nose into others?

"Large coffee, black, and a brownie."  
Derek didn't have time to entertain this cheerful kid.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Stiles with a smile plastered on his face, as if he's having the best day ever.

Derek rolled his eyes while Stiles went to make his coffee. The cafe door bell clinked and within a matter of seconds there was a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Derek, I almost missed you. I said to myself hmm, if Derek was going to be anywhere, I'm sure it'll be the local bookstore and hey I was right," said Peter as he patted Derek's shoulder

"Peter what are you do-" Derek started to say

"One large black coffee and a brownie." said Stiles with a smile. Noticing Peter with his hand on Derek's shoulder Stiles eyes slit a little like a snake. He went off to make the next order, with a quizzical look on his face. This is the first time that Derek notices a different look in Stiles.

Derek headed towards his favorite chair and Peter followed. Derek knew that Peter wasn't going to act out because whenever there are people around he's a completely different person. That didn't change the fact that his heart was pounding with fear. He sat down and started sipping his coffee

"What?" said Derek with a rushed tone.

"Why did you touch my things? What did you take?" inquired Peter.

"It doesn't matter."

"You're going to tell me now because if not you won't have a home to go."

"Laura's pendant, and I'm not giving it back. I don't care if I have a house to go back to or not, I'm keeping it."

"Keep that worthless piece of junk, but next time you go through my things..." Peters voice trailed off, he did not have to end that sentence for the fear to take effect.

Peter turned around and walked away, he held the door for an elderly woman before exiting the building. Derek's heart was still pounding and he went to get a book to calm his nerve. He left the brownie untouched and just threw it away. His stomach would've just rejected the food anyway. Derek couldn't concentrate and his mind was everywhere else but the book he was reading. Another flash of Stiles's face came up and Derek got up and swiftly left the bookstore. He needed to walk because that image of Stiles was getting annoying.

Derek took the long way home so he could kill time. He didn't want to run into Peter, let alone talk to him again. He was hoping that Peter was sleeping by the time he gets there.

Derek slowly crept towards the door and walked inside. To his comfort he found that Peter wasn't in the cold dusty living room. Ever since Laura passed, the rooms in the house had no life. Almost as if Laura was life itself and made everything a little brighter. Those days have passed. Derek walked to the kitchen and saw the dishes piled high and the food stained plates on the table. He never really enjoyed cleaning himself so those dishes will most likely be there another week. The only time the house ever got cleaned was when Peter had guests over and he was forced to make a fake impression, but that would always result in nagging and fighting afterwards.

* * *

"You good for nothing excuse of a man. Isn't it sad that your own sister has to take out the trash!..worthless."

Peter yelling at Derek for sitting down while his sister cleaned the kitchen.

"It's ok I don't mi-" Laura was cut off by Peter

"Don't worry about it Laura, go upstairs and stay in your room."

"But you worked so hard to make that garden for me. I wanted to do something for you."

"I said go upstairs," said Derek with a tone that wasn't to argue with

"It doesn't matter what you do for her, you're still worthless," said Peter as soon as Laura left the kitchen.

"If you're living under my roof, you will follow the rules that I set for you. Got that? Now finish up those dishes or else Laura will regret taking your side.

Derek hated the fact that Peter had a hold on him and he just wanted to act on his rage and beat him senselessly. He finished up the dishes and by that time Peter was sound asleep in his room. Derek quietly walked up the stairs and into Laura's room.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to help."

"Don't worry about it, you already know how he is."

"But I kept talking about having a garden and you made one for me. Peter doesn't know how hard you worked."

"It's alright Laura, go to bed," said Derek noticing all the dirt in his finger nails, not really in the mood to clean them

"You're the only thing I have left," said Derek, after realizing that Laura was fast asleep.

* * *

Derek was looking out his window and onto the garden that he made for Laura. Although she is gone he still maintains it for her. Memories were all he had left. After some time tossing and turning Derek finally fell asleep.

In the morning, Derek did his normal workout routine, as many pushup and sit-ups he could do until he got tired of them. He left in the morning and checked on Laura's garden before leaving to school.

Being in homeroom was such a drag. Derek would just sit there and stare at everyone. He would watch the girl whose parents just bought her a car and how she did so many drugs the night before and was still feeling the effects. He would watch the guy who joined all the sports team in school and yet stills find himself lonely and doesn't consider anyone a friend. Then he would notice that he spent all this time watching others, who was really the lonely one?

"Mr. Hale, can you please join me in the hallway," said his homeroom teacher,

Derek just got up with a smug look on his face and followed without saying a word.

"There have been some changes made to the classrooms and we have to transfer you to a different homeroom. Luckily for you it's across the hall."

Derek didn't like change when it didn't come to him actually changing the situation himself. He didn't like things that were out of his control.

"It was a pleasure having you in my homeroom Mr. Hale, but a little word of advice. Try to smile a little more," said the teacher before walking away and closing the door to his classroom.

Derek walked to the door and thought it was rude for his homeroom teacher to not walk him to the other classroom but he put it aside because thinking about that was a waste of time. Derek opened the door and went straight to the teacher without looking at the classroom, he would rather stare at everyone from the back of the class. Without introducing himself, the teacher automatically knew who he was.

"Everyone this is our new transfer student Derek Hale, please show him respect and make him feel welcome. Derek I'm pretty sure you'll adjust just fine with this homeroom class, they are a group of smart individuals and I expect the best from all of you," said the teacher scanning the classroom and looking at all the students.

At the same time Derek took the opportunity to scan the classroom as well and noticed the only kid who stood out, there was Stiles with his smile beaming as always, waving his hand back and forth until he was noticed Derek looking at him. After that he went back to doodling in his notebook.

"Oh great I got stuck with this kid in my homeroom now?" said Derek to himself.

"Please take a seat all the way in the back right next to Joshua and Anthony, can one of you guys raise your hand so that Derek knows where to sit."

Anthony and Joshua both raised their hand then looked at each other, smiled and then looked at Derek.

Derek walked to the empty desk, didn't say anything, and looked around noticing no one was looking at him except Stiles. He gave a quick smile and returned to his doodling once more.

"What's with this kid?" Derek knew that this was only going to get worst. What's next? They'll be friends? No that's definitely not going to happen.

After homeroom Derek was through with school, he didn't want to be there anymore. After the whole schedule change, he was already thrown off and he felt uncomfortable staying at school the rest of the day.

Without thinking twice about it he just walked out the building and headed towards _Beta's Brew_.

**A/N : Sorry about the late posting yet again! /: We promise we didn't plan on having such bad writers block! Yuck! But on a better note we are already half way done with the next chapter! So be expecting that around 7ish tomorrow! :D **

**On a side note if you guys like reading amazing Sterek stoires my two favorite at the moment are "Out Of Milk" by 79 days and "Baking My Way Into Your Heart" by theSilence **

**I mean like they make you WORK for the love! So while you amazing readers and reviewers keep up with this story, if you's need a little "pick me up" go read those stories! **

**Again thank you so much for simply reading this story it means a lot to us three who are writing this story, and reviews are always plus so please please please throw us a few more bones (: **


	4. Inevitable

Chapter 4

Stiles woke early this morning, he felt very well rested and excited for some reason, and not that today was special or anything. He decided that he should get a quick jog in before his daily routine of taking a shower, scarfing down a plate of eggs and bacon, and finish the last few pages of the book he was reading, Stiles always was fond of the idea of the supernatural and witches and magic powers and the sort.

During his jog, he could have sworn he saw Derek Hale's dark hair going in the direction of the school, but wasn't it only six thirty in the morning? Stiles wasn't going to risk going up to this person to whom he assumed was Derek, that would be embarrassing if it wasn't him anyway.

As Stiles returned to his house, he noticed his father pulling out of the drive way.

"Morning pop's where are you heading this early in the morning" Stiles asked leaning against the car, pulling on his shirt that clung to his skinny body from the sweat.

"I have an early morning shift today son, why are you up so early, Lacrosse?" The sheriff asked as his hand was pressed against his forehead, trying to fight the killer hangover slowly kicking in.

"Told you to slow down on those beers"

"Stiles..."

With that Stiles slowly walked away from the car and waved to his father, saying goodbye. His father of course didn't wave back, but nodded and drove off, one hand on the steering wheel the other massaging his temples.

As soon as his father was out of sight, Stiles went inside his house, and slowly crept into his father's room, as if his father might just come back and stop him from entering. Stiles turned the door his heart was racing 'I'm just going to quickly look, and leave' Stiles thought to himself as he turned the knob and walked in.

Stiles found his breath caught in his throat, the few times he was able to sneak into his father's room it always had the same effect on him. He looked at his father's perfectly made bed, which of course was never used. His own father couldn't be in this room alone. Too many painful memories were here, painful solely for the reason that every memory in this room was held with Stiles mother still in the picture.

Stiles turned his head from the bed, towards the little desk with a rather large mirror attached to it, Stiles' mother's perfume still on the wooden desk. Stiles sprayed it once, and the whole room smelled like her once again. Stiles pulled the little stool from under the desk, sat down, and just inhaled the familiar scent. Stiles took it all in, and his heart was beating like he was on a race course, it was the smell of his mother that calmed his heart down. The smell of his mother always calmed him down, it's almost as if she were in the room with him, rubbing his head like she used to do when he was a child to make him go to sleep.

Stiles got back up, pushed the stool back under the wooden desk and inhaled once more before leaving the room, staying there would be bad for Stiles, he planned on having a good day, and even though being in that room was painful, the scent of his mother was more than enough to keep his spirit up.

Stiles continued with his regular schedule, he showered while singing along to "All Time Low" jamming out, he took longer than he realized, because before he knew it, it was seven thirty already!

Stiles hurried to dry himself off, brushing his teeth, while he pulling a white shirt with a red target on it. Multi tasking was not Stiles' forte but for today he was going to have to pretend it was since he wasn't even fully dressed. Just then, he received a text from Scott:

"Dude can you pick me up today? My bike has a flat tire :l "

Without thinking, Stiles of course agreed, and ran into his room looking for a pair of pants, and put on the first pair he found. He also decided that the shirt by itself was too plain, so decided to put his plaid green button up over it, not buttoning it, because he wanted the girls to know he was their target.

Stiles checked his phone and saw that he was able to get his clothes on, brush his teeth and take a piece of bread for the road, all in under seven minutes. He hopped into his Jeep and floored it to Scott's house, once he was in front he texted Scott to come down, only to get a message from Scott a few minutes later...

"Sorry dude Allison ended up picking me up, I meant to text you but i got a bit side tracked. . ."

"It's cool dude." was all Stiles had to say to that, he was going to be late because of Scott, and that wasn't going to go un-noted.

Stiles was speeding through the streets going a sixty on a forty five, he made it to his school just in time, rushing and fumbling to grab his bag from the back seat. As soon as he had his pack slung over his shoulders he heard papers flying all over the place, and he did a quick one eighty and saw all of his papers were in the air.

"Girl what are you doing?" a really tall gay kid said putting his hand on his hip as he watched his friend snatch some of the papers in the air, returning them to Stiles, who was collecting the ones on the floor. The tall gay kid was super tall, like that wasn't even the right word. He had pale skin, green eyes, and he was super skinny. He looked like he could be a model because he balanced the whole androgynous thing.

"Thanks," Stiles flashed a big and bright smile to the guy who helped him, returning a smile just as big.

"Oh its fine, now you just need to pamper me until I die," the other teen said and laughed. Stiles had

"HUH" written all over his face.

"I'm just kidding" the guy said before playfully tapping Stiles shoulder, and the taller gay kid once

again shouted...

"Eric, we're going to be late and Anthony is going to kill us," the tall kid said pulling out a compact mirror, and a lip stick apply a quick "coat" like he heard girls say all the time in the halls during passing period, by girls he of course meant Lydia.

"Come with us we're in the same homeroom," said the teen that Stiles assumed was Eric. Eric was a short kid with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He was pale but it wasn't gross pale, it was warm because his smile was captivating. Eric signaled Stiles to follow him and Josh, and Stiles really didn't see why not, at least if he was late he would be late with other people in the same homeroom as him.

"So what's your name again? Joshua over here was too busy blabbing about his new lipstick and he got too gay for a moment," Eric put such a strange emphasis on the word "gay" it made Stiles break out in laughter, which caused the Joshua and Eric to laugh as well.

"I'm Stiles, and well I know you're Eric now," Stiles said in-between giggles he looked to the taller teen, who's hair was so cool, his whole head was bleach blonde, but his bangs were jet black, and they were cut in a downward angle.

"I'm Joshua, the diva of the school and also the gossip police, I know just about everything there is to know, on just about anyone."

Some random guy Stiles knew from Lacrosse, quickly made a face of disgust at Joshua and called out,

"FAGGOT!"

Joshua whipped around, but was stopped by Eric who quickly grabbed his hand and tugged at him. Eric was much smaller than Joshua was so it was interesting to see that he stopped him as fast as he did. Stiles was surprised at how fast Joshua was ready to pounce on the guy, that guy had a lot more muscle than Joshua, did he really think he could take him on?

"Come on girl, not worth it," was all Eric said as they arrived to their homeroom, Joshua turned and grabbed the door knob, but before closing the door he yelled so loud he was pretty sure the whole school heard:

"You're just mad I didn't blow you under the bleachers!"

Everyone in the hallway just looked at the jock, who in turn just flicked Joshua off.

Joshua started to laugh as he made his way to his seat; Eric took his seat right in front of him shaking his head.

Stiles found himself amused with his new friends, if that's what he would call them, and decided that for the time being losing Scott wasn't so bad. He saw that Scott's eyes were glued on Allison not even noticing Stiles's bold entrance with his new friends, but it was alright. His dumbass was in La-La land anyway.

The bell rang and their teacher still hadn't come in. Stiles started doodling in his notebook, and glaring at Scott, who was laughing with Allison as if there life was so perfect because they found one another.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and noticed Lydia talking to Joshua and Eric; all of them looked like they were having a good time, all of them laughing playfully hitting one another, man. . . .Stiles was lonely without Scott.

"Everyone this is our new transfer student Derek Hale, please show him respect and make him feel welcome. Derek I'm pretty sure you'll adjust just fine with this homeroom class, they are a group of smart individuals and I expect the best from all of you," said the teacher scanning the classroom and looking at all the students.

Stiles was surprised that Derek was going to be in his homeroom as well, he didn't really like Derek, he was kind of a jerk, but Stiles felt if he tried hard enough he could get the guy to smile here and there...if Derek was even capable of doing that humanly function.

He noticed Derek look around the room as well and saw him staring directly at him. Stiles decided to smile at him, wave at him even, but just as fast went back to doodling. Derek would probably throw him a evil glare that would cause Stiles to shit his pants, and as far as he remembered he didn't like doing that now or ever.

Stiles spaced out, and before he knew it he saw Joshua and another kid were giggling as Derek made his way to the seat that was in-between the two kids.

I wonder if he was another one of Eric's friends Stiles thought to himself as he was doodling in his notebook. Once again, he was wishing he had someone to talk to because the seats, both behind and in front, were empty so he was left isolated. All of his friends were on the other side of the classroom and this only made Stiles shrug.

After homeroom Stiles felt his phone vibrating. He rushed out of the classroom and answered it. It was his boss, and she needed him to open today, and she wasn't the type of women to be messed with. So of course Stiles agreed, but that meant he had to ditch school, and she knew he had school, but he also needed money.

"Ugh the things I do to make money," sighed Stiles as he started to chuckle lightly at his own joke, before heading in the opposite direction of his next class.

"Where are you going?"

Stiles jumped, he wasn't even near an exit and he was already caught red handed, trying to ditch.

"I...um, I was going to..." stammered Stiles as he turned around to notice Joshua, with a eyebrow raised up, pulling a cigarette from his little purse that couldn't have been big enough to hold his school work. The dude sure is fashionable at least. .

"If you're trying to ditch that's SO not the way to go, I saw that new kid in our homeroom go that way last thing you need is to get caught with him, you're a freshman right?" Joshua asked as he lit his cigarette in the school. He grabbed Stiles's arm and pulled him to follow Josh.

"I'm ditching, today blows so I'll show you a way you'll never get caught. Guaranteed," Joshua said with a wink at Stile. He found that he wasn't weirded out by this gay kid at all.

"T-thanks" was all Stiles said as Joshua lead him through the school, several twist and turns, no wonder it was such a secure way, there were so many twists involved. If Stiles were a security guard he sure wouldn't be following anywhere near this direction.

They were outside after a few more turns; Joshua was basically done with his cigarette, taking one last puff before tossing it and waving goodbye to Stiles. Stiles got in his Jeep, and just drove out of the parking lot as quickly as he could trying to keep a look out for any teachers to make sure they didn't see him leaving.

The drive to the _Beta's Brew_ wasn't that bad; it was relaxing feeling the cool breeze was hitting Stiles's face. He was thinking how so much had happened in just one class period and he wondered what could have happened had he stayed even longer for lunch. Would he have sat with Eric's group of friends, or would Scott offer him a seat this time? Would he be forced to sit by Derek again?

Speaking of Derek, he didn't look too happy about the homeroom transfer, I wonder what happened that made him have to transfer classes. Stiles' father's words came in that very moment:

"Those Hale's are one fucked up bunch!"

Stiles shuddered at the thought of Derek beating someone up. Why was Derek always quiet? Why was he always reading? Why was he always glaring rather than smiling to people, why was he so attrac-" Stiles blushed and stopped his train of thought right there. Thankfully he arrived at the book store/café just then, and Stiles let out a little sigh.

Stiles was trying to compromise with himself about how he wasn't gay because he thought and could possibly admit that maybe Derek Hale was attractive, everyone knew it. Everyone wanted to know about him, be with him, and things like that.

'I wonder if Joshua knows anything about Derek Hale..." Stiles thought before hitting his head in the hope that his thoughts about Derek would be smashed out.

As he walked in, he saw a rather familiar black leather jacket, jet black hair, black everything just sitting on the same couch as last time. Was that Derek? Before he could even see if it was or not a pair of hands grabbed both of his shoulders, startling him.

"There you are Stiles, thank you so much for coming even though I know you have school and all that jazz but I figured a teenager like you would like a day away from school, you're super smart anyway," the sandy blonde said as she lead him to the cafe area.

"Miss Argent. . ." Stiles said as they stopped in front of the cafe, coffee already made Stiles turned back confused.

"I told you Stiles, just call me Kate," said Kate Argent as she made her way behind the coffee counter before throwing Stiles's apron at him.

"See I called you because I need you to teach my-"

"Aunt Kate I need help with making... Stiles?"

It was Allison, but what was she doing here?

"Allison," Stiles called back just as confused, trying to tie his apron strings but found it rather difficult because his head was spinning, so much was happening

"Oh so you two know each other?" Kate said with a bright smile clapping her hands together in delight.

Allison gave Stiles a bright and warm smile. It was her that stated to Kate that they were in the same classroom, and had a class aside from that together.

"Well Stiles I need you to teach my niece the ropes here, if you don't mind," It was then that it all hit Stiles not only did Allison caller her "Aunt Kate" but they had the same last name...they were related.

"You just caught on huh?" Allison said giggling tying her hair up into a sloppy bun, and putting on a cap that had "Beta's Brew" on it.

"No fair I want a hat like that, why does she get a hat like that!" Stiles started to complain as he heard a low grunt not too far away.

Oh it was Derek just glaring at Stiles, and just as quick he turned away and left the cafe.

_So he is here huh. . ._

Stiles was pouring a large cup of black coffee and headed over in the direction Derek went, he saw him in his big arm chair readying, with a really sour look on his face.

"Here," Stiles put the large coffee in front of the angry teen, who didn't even look at him.

"I don't want it," was all Derek said and it made Stiles blood boil, why did Derek give such short answers?

"Well oh well, I figured you would smile nicely and say "thank you" but of course I shouldn't have expected that much, what's wrong with you?" Stiles was talking way too much for his brain to even keep up with him, he didn't mean to blurt out that last part, but it was said and Derek was glaring at him, but this wasn't the regular Derek glare. It had so much hate behind it, so much power behind it.

_ If looks could kill, or glares for that matter_

Stiles thought before placing down the coffee on the table in front of Derek and leaving without saying anything. Derek's eyes still fixed on him, as soon as Stiles turned around he could feel his heart crawling up his body.

"Who was that?" Kate asked flirtatiously over to Stiles, who had gone a shade paler than what he was .

"No one" Stiles managed to say under his breath before making his way behind the counter. He started to open up a bag of coffee beans and dumped them in a machine that brewed the coffee. He started explaining how everything worked to Allison who kept staring at him like she wanted to ask him something, but when he asked she always said she didn't need to say anything.

**A/N : So this is later than 7 we know but a lot more was written, and then some was deleted, then we added some again, then we deleted some more and then we just had other ideas with this chapter and yea... But hey we posted this chapter today regardless!**

**So if you are wondering who Joshua and Eric are, they are OC's that we decided to make up to make this story a bit more interesting. They won't be big in the story but they will have their share of the spot light!**

**You are all amazing! Please keep reading, following the story (it will get better I swear!) favorite it, and reviews are always welcomed! Thank you so much for everything. We love you all!**


	5. Allison

Chapter 5

Alison's aunt finally left, so she was left there in the _Beta's Brew _alone with Stiles for the time being. Stiles looked like he had a lot of things going on in his mind. Alison was very good at reading people, ever since she was a little girl she could sense when her mother was angry or sad. Her mother was not the type of person to express such emotion, but to Allison she can read her like a book. Usually she would take a hint to drop reading people (like Stiles was doing now) and go about her business. Something about Stile's expression made her ignore her usual routine.

"So you grind the coffee here in this machine, then you. ."

Allison was watching Stiles demonstrate all there was to know about making the variety of coffees and teas that were in her Aunt's café/bookstore. It was her first day working here and she loved how cozy the environment was at _Beta's Brew. _There was a completely different staff that handled the bookstore part, which made life a lot easier. There was a cord that connected to the surrounding speakers. Allison plugged her I-Pod in and the room was filled with music. The song "Oblivion" by Grimes was playing. Mellow music, it always calmed Allison down. Alternative rock, and pop are her preferences when it comes to music.

"So any questions?" asked Stiles.

"Not really, if I do have any I'll let you know," Alison said with a heartwarming smile.

Alison was serving so many customers that she didn't have time to think. It was the afternoon now and people want some type of caffeine fix to survive the rest of their day. Gradually, the line went down and there weren't many people there. That Derek Hale kid was still there though. . . She looked at him, studying him, and it was odd. Normally she could read people, but for some reason he was so under the radar that it was impossible. Then she turned her attention to Stiles.

_I wonder if the words Stiles exchanged with mister Hale over there have anything to do with his sour-faced expression. Stiles almost looks the same as Derek._

She chuckled lightly at the thought of Derek and Stiles sharing the same horrible expression. She decided it was a perfect time to talk to Stiles since no one was around to order anything.

"So, my Aunt made you leave school early too huh?"

"Yeah, quite demanding that women is, saying "no" was definitely not an option."

"Yeah, she shares that along with my Dad, total pain in the ass, the both of them. So. . . [Alison got a little bit quieter now] I'm sorry I stole Scott from you. . . He always brings you up. You definitely mean a lot to him. I would never want to stand in the way of your friendship."

"Oh yeah, I know I just want to give you two space you know?" said Stiles as he blushed a bit.

_I wonder why his cheeks turned so red, that weirdo. Oh well._

"I know me bringing this stuff up is random, but I just want to get to know you more. I'm not usually so up-front. I just . . . I know how it feels to be abandoned by your best friend when it comes to a love interest. I'm new to this school and it's already happening. Lydia is all over Jackson, which makes me not hang out with her as much."

"Haha, she is totally all over him like flies on shit, worse than how Scott is with you. But look, I do appreciate you telling me this and you aren't some blood-sucking vampire killing Scott."

Alison never dreamed that she would have fun at work, especially on her first day; it put her at so much ease. This Stiles kid was really down to earth, and she absolutely lived for his sarcasm. It was break time now, so they both went in the back room since the rush hour was over. There was a bell on the counter so if anyone arrived, they would simply tap it and either Stiles or Allison would serve them.

Alison decided this was a perfect time to get more personal, her favorite thing to do, with a sly smile reaching the corner of her lips she went on:

"Is there anyone that you have your eyes on?"

"No not really," Stiles retorted, "I mean lets be honest: I'm as pale as the moon, I'm scrawny as hell, I SUCK at Lacrosse. Who would like someone like me?" Stiles smiled. "Sarcasm is my only weapon I have to swoon anyone in this shithole of a town. . ."

"I think you're being a little too hard on yourself. I bet if some girl took the time to know you a bit more, or guys for that matter, they could appreciate more than just your witty tongue," Allison stated with a little wink.

"It's hard to remain positive sometimes, people suck," Stiles pointed as he flushed a bit while looking in Derek's direction, "That one over there is a prime example of the decline of anyone remaining positive. Look at him; he is the most sour-faced person I have ever met,".

"Yeah I wonder what his deal is; he doesn't seem to get on with anyone. A shame too cause he's super attractive. I bet if he smiled a bit more he'd be ten times more attractive."

"Well I doubt that, he looks so dead even the flu wouldn't want to settle in his body. Poor kid. I gave him his order and he barely even spoke. I mean he is to himself all the time, but for some reason he seems more to himself at this point in time."

Allison noticed Derek Hale at school as well. He has some cloud of mystery about him. Then again, she doesn't get too carried away with Derek because Scott McCall is always there.

_Ah Scott…_

The thought of him makes her knees quiver, and her cheeks go red with warmth. Allison is new to this town and the week she transferred into her new school she really wasn't expecting any type of storybook romance.

Allison had a childhood crush, and his name was Bruce. Bruce was everything Allison could ever dream of. He lived on the same block as she did and they would always play games together. Their parents trusted them so much that they would walk to the local playground that was five minutes away from their home, by themselves. Bruce was Mexican and Italian and he had green eyes. She remembered that one day at the playground, when she sat on the swing and Bruce pushed her lightly.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Bruce said to her, she already knew what he would say, he starts off with this question all the time.

"Well, if you want to tell me you can," Allison responded.

"Well, the secret is, I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

That sentence, no matter how many times Bruce went on about saying it always captivated her heart in the most profound of ways. She would always brush it off, but on this particular day, she couldn't ignore it. She held out her hand to Bruce's. Bruce intertwined his fingers with hers, and her eyes locked with his. His eyes had this effect on her, almost binding her. From that moment, he reached in and kissed her for the first time. They were so young and didn't know what the hell they were doing, but it felt so right. From then on it was evident they were inseparable. Bruce's and Allison's parents found it so precious that they would publicly hold hands; the two families would sit on the patio and admire their two adoring children.

One particularly hot summer day, they were both playing volleyball in the front lawn. Allison was in the lead by 5 points and Bruce was almost scoring, but Allison was just too fast. The ball ended up flying across the street. Allison was closest so she went to go grab the ball. Excited that she was going to beat Bruce, yet again, she wasn't paying attention to anything at that moment in time. . .

"ALLISON WATCH OUT!"

_Boom. . . _

Someone pushed her backwards and she fell to the concrete in a disoriented state. Allison got up and was trying to take in everything that was happening. Bruce was lying on the street on his stomach while there was a car a few feet away. You know that moment in movies when there is no audio and all you can see is the scene play out before you? That's exactly what Allison was experiencing at that moment. The driver took off and drove as if he didn't hit anyone. She noticed that the vehicle was a white Lincoln town car as it was speeding away. Then, Allison and Bruce's parents came to see what was going on, and they immediately had their hearts fall to the floor. Allison quickly ran by Bruce's side. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like an endless waterfall of sorrow. She turned Bruce over and his eyes displayed everything Allison didn't wish was happening at that moment.

"Allison. . . "

"Shh, don't say anything. The ambulances are on their way, you'll be fine Bruce," she held his hand in hers. That gesture was so familiar to the both of them, but Allison sensed it was different. His normal powerful grip on her hands was weak, and dull.

Bruce died hours later in the hospital. Allison was never quite the same person again. The wake was painful and the funeral was even worse. As the casket lowered in the ground, Allison's heart broke even more. She may have been a little girl, but she was mature for her age nonetheless. Not even adults underestimated her. Everyone treated her like a young lady, so you can imagine how hard it was for her to say goodbye to her childhood love, Bruce.

So storybook romance or even friends, was the last thing on Allison's list, especially when she transferred to Beacon Hills High school. She was social, but she kept to herself when she needed to. So the first week she transfers, quite the opposite of everything happened. Lydia started talking to Allison (which Allison later found out that she is the most popular girl at B.H), and she found someone of interest, Scott McCall. Not that she was a Debbie downer, she was a bit more realistic when it came to love than the average teenage girl.

Scott made her feel things that she hadn't felt since the death of her dear Bruce. .

_Ahh. I haven't thought of Bruce in a long time, I know he would want the best for me. . . Focus Allison focus. ._

"Hey Allison, are you alright there?" Stiles asked with a look of concern

"Yeah, I'm good. Just daydreaming like I always do." Allison answered sweetly.

It was almost closing time, and Allison was seriously enjoying Stiles's company. She felt even better that she got the chance to tell Stiles she wasn't going to be a homewrecker on his friendship with Scott. That's the last thing she wanted.

Allison helped Stiles clean everything that was left by the remaining guests. To Allison's surprise, Derek was still sitting at that same chair buried in his book.

"Derek sweetie, you have to leave. We're closing _Beta's Brew_ now," Allison said nicely.

"Fine,".

"Take it with you, it will be our secret," Allison said with a wink.

She could've sworn Derek cracked a smile. He got up and walked out of the café at a slow pace. They were alone again, and it was much quieter.

"Thanks Stiles for all of your help today, I have a feeling I will see you around more often," Allison said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "See, you don't repel the ladies, oh and take this!" Allison handed him her cap. "I'll get another one, see you soon."

Allison was now looking forward to working at her aunt's café with her new partner in crime.


	6. Night Under The Stars Part 1

Chapter 6 Part 1

A month flew by without Stiles even realizing it. A lot had happened in the past month, school was easy, some what, since he had more than one friend to talk to now! The only bad thing that has happened so far was Jackson transferring over to his class, yucks-ville! He enjoyed talking with Joshua and Allison a lot more now, and since he talked to Allison a bit more Scott was always around, again which made Stiles want to gorge his eyes out when he would watch them make out, but as long as his best friend was happy right...?

Work was **amazing**, simply put, Allison was not only really good at remembering faces, but she even came up a few tricks herself with the horrid line they would get in the morning rush hour. Stiles never really thought past what he was told because as soon as he did he was off in another world. When he had a day off from school, or was forced to ditch, instead of brewing 3 pots of coffee in the morning, and having a line of frustrated customers' Allison suggested they'd take down the "usual's" names down and their regular coffee order so it could be ready by the time they got there. This helped ** A LOT**, not only was there a massive difference on how much shorter the line was the next time they tried this tactic the next morning shift they had together, but they also made much better tips, Stiles liked tips, _a lot._

Before he knew it lunch wasn't as bad either, he officially was cool, so he thought, because he had four different groups to sit with, _**four**_ read'm and weep. He would normally force himself to sit with his best friend, and his new best friend. But as much as he loved watching his friends making out, he didn't. So when he didn't feel up for the task he would sit with "The Heather's" as Eric and Joshua liked calling one another, apparently that was a thing? "Heather it's Heather's turn to talk" Joshua would say to Eric who would laugh and reply with something like...

"Oh, but Heather she's not a Heather anymore, she was _demoted _to a Stacy, SUCH a Stacy!" and both of them would look at their other friend, Anthony who never gave them any mind. He was a very quiet person, head always in some dark and eerie book, once Stiles saw him reading a book on necromancy, talk about creepy.

When he had balls, he sat with his Lacrosse team, if he wasn't dying from the deprivation of Lydia's attention, who was only one person away normally. Her eyes, hands, and body were normally always plastered all over Jackson, as if he was something l_oveable_.

_ 'I'm loveable, very loveable why doesn't she just give me a chance'_ Stiles would think to himself as he would bite on random things around him to ease him from his own misery of watching Lydia all over Jackson. He would bite the tips of erasers, tips of a pens, his string from his sweaters, anything he could use as a "release" from his anger and resentment towards the blonde beauty, Jackson.

_ 'Why couldn't I be born like that, not pale, skinny, and covered with so many freckles.'_ Stiles would ask himself as he caught himself almost in a trans, staring at Derek in the lunch room ,when he wasn't sitting in front of him.

Truth be told, he had caught himself "checking up", like he liked to call it, on Derek, jealous and a tad bit envious of his good lucks, and how girls basically threw themselves at him, but swatted them away. He was jealous only of Derek's looks, not because random girls would touch him, or sit next to him, or in his spot when he sat with Derek. No, never that.

Now when he _**did **_ sit with Derek Hale, things were different. Slowly but surely he actually grew fond of Derek, and his anti-social ways. Stiles could talk about anything he wanted and he knew Derek would never respond, or repeat, unless it was a question pertaining to whatever book he was reading at the time then he would look at Stiles, glower a bit and then go back to reading. Stiles learned Derek's lingo real quick.

One grunt ment "fuck it" a grunt longer then four seconds ment "i'm trying to concrate, shut up!" And what Stiles liked to call the "Sour wolf" stage was the stage Stiles tried to avoid with all his might, Derek was too much in this state.

The story behind "Sour wolf" was a rather funny one, or so Stiles thought! Stiles had bought sour patch kids one day during lunch and was excited about eating them, when he knew all to well that if he did he would have energy for about seven people, but why let that stop him. It was one of those days where he just didn't want to sit anywhere with to much conversation happening, he wanted to enjoy his sugary treat, so of course he sat next to his good old buddy Derek.

Stiles decided he didn't want lunch that day, most of that day he spent snacking because of Joshua and Allison. While Allison and Stiles worked, Joshua read a book, and seeing him doing something that wasn't over the top gay was, interesting to say the least. Once their shift was over they all went to a corner store and bought snacks, and Joshua taught them how to "re-enter" the school, it was such a rush being so bad, Stiles thought and snacking on brownies and Nutty Butty's wasn't helping him control his nerves any better.

Stiles sat down, and opened the bag of sour treats, Derek's nose twitched at the smell, and Stiles figured it was the best time to start a conversation with him.

"Would you like one?" Stiles asked with a huge, bright, smile smacked over his face while chewing the sour candy, making his smile creep up even more.

Derek, of course not aware that there was such a thing as talking, grunted once, extended his hand his palm open, waiting for Stiles to give him a decent amount, but only received one, just like Stiles had stated.

"Just one?" Derek asked giving a sharp glare at Stile, who was basically bouncing out of his seat ready to bust out laughing at the expression on Derek's face, his thick black eyebrows looked like they were intertwined almost knitted together!

"That's all i offered you, wasn't it?" Stiles said throwing a few more of the sour candies in his mouth waiting for something amazing to happen, and the fact that Derek spoke was brownie points.

"Normally you'd-" Derek stopped himself before rolling his eyes and threw the sour patch kid behind him, having a few of his "fan girls" like Stiles like to consider them, go lunging after it like savages.

"Hey! That was a waste of a sour patch, why did you..." Stiles started but was cut off by Derek

"Well you're a waste of space"

_ 'Ouch!'_ Stiles thought to himself, a direct blow to his self esteem

"Fight for it if you like" with that Derek looked at him a sly grin on his face jerking his head behind him towards the savage girl who nearly were in a all out drawl for one piece of candy, one piece. Stiles rose his finger up trying to think of something witty to say back, but couldn't.

'_Thanks brain when i need you to make a witty comeback you don't have one.' _Stiles thought to himself, he closed his mouth.

"Whatever not like it matters to me, your just a sour wolf, that's it." Stiles said in a matter of factly tone.

"What did you say?" Stiles was impressed at the amount of conversation he was making with the dark haired teenager.

"Was that too cute for you, sour wolfy, aww poor baby did your mom not-" Stiles was in the middle of teasing Derek he didn't realized that Derek's blue, cold, eyes were glaring at him, it was more than a glare like that one time at the coffee shop, he over stepped a boundary with Derek, and he wasn't safe.

"I'm going to go" Stiles said as he tried to contain his fear, but he knew Derek could see it all over him. Stiles didn't have a tray that day, thank the lord because when Stiles turned back Derek's eyes were still fixed on him as if he was planning on how to kill him, and with that thought Stiles got goose bumbs all over. That was a good joke gone bad story, but Stiles still found the whole sour wolf thing kinda funny...and maybe kinda cute...maybe!

A few other times he sat next to Derek he would try to keep his mouth shut but it would always get so quiet, so Stiles would talk for the both of them. Stiles would talk about the things that would happen in class, what he did over the weekend, his favorite classes, favorite games and music and the such. Stiles also could swear that he saw Derek slightly nod at a few of the bands he announced.

Stiles wasn't sure what it was about Derek but he felt...safe, and comfortable. How weird how a month and a half can change everything!

It was mid October and during homeroom there was a announcement about a up coming dance called "**Night Under The Stars**" the teacher, who Stiles never paid enough attention to to get his name, asked who would be interested in working on it and Stiles looked around and Joshua, Eric, Lydia, Allison and of course Scott raised their hands, Scott only did it because of Allison of course, ugh.

"Girl come on it'll be so much fun, please!" Joshua said over to Anthony who was reading a book with the grim reaper as its cover called "Idea's, Thoughts, and Encounters with Death itself" Stiles wasn't sure how Anthony and Joshua were friends they were so opposite.

"Girl I don't want too, I told you yes-" Anthony was interrupted by Eric

"Come on just do it, lets just be girl friends and do it" Eric said with a sly smile over his face as he turned around to look at Anthony who only rolled his eyes at Eric's suggestion.

"I'm not a girl, i'm a boy first off and secondly i said" Anthony was cut off again this time Joshua cut in

"He's doing it, mark him down!" Joshua said as he pulled out a compact, double sided, mirror opening it and pulling out a eyeliner pencil, and started going over the cat eye he already had, why Stiles thought to himself he wasn't sure, it looked fine to him.

Anthony made a very sour face, almost like Derek's but not as mean and hateful. Thinking about it he was surprised Derek and Anthony weren't friends all they did was read in the back of the class and tune out the rest of the world, but then again neither of them really spoke much.

"I need two more people for the prep team" the teacher said dully, not really caring about the whole thing.

"Fine ill just draw from this hat, which has all of your names in it, let's see who is our first lucky contestant" the teacher said as he shoved his hand in the rather small black cap and pulled out a name.

"Mr. Hale"

Derek shut his book and glared at the teacher, who drew another name out not paying any attention to Derek's sign of disapproval.

"And Ja-" The teacher didn't get to finish the name Stiles shot out of his seat his hand in the air as well.

"I volunteer" everyone was giggling, and that made Stiles flush red, who was he _Katniss Everden_? Stiles flushed even more at the idea of him with a long braid, and a bow and arrow.

The bell rang and everyone got up, besides the people that had said they were going to join the prep team.

Stiles turned back and saw Derek red in the face, trying to focus his attention on the book, but was failing. Joshua and Anthony were talking Joshua whispered a few thing in Anthony's ear that changed the boys expression, he quickly looked over to Stiles and then to Derek, and whispered something back to Joshua. Stiles tried not to make to much of a big deal out of that but when he over heard Eric ask what they were talking about and Joshua responded with "About that"

'_That, _what was that?" Stiles wanted to know, why did Anthony look at him like that, why did he look over to Derek, did they think I like him, oh no that's not gonna happen, oh my god what is Eric saying now"

Stiles ran his hand over his scalp, not much hair to run his fingers through. He saw Eric whisper something to Lydia who told Allison, who apparently _**couldn't**_ tell Scott what it was.

_'Smart move missy, smart move'_ Stiles thought to himself, as his best friend made a expression that reminded him of a kicked puppy.

_'This was serious'_ Stiles thought to himself, turning his head from the mob of giggling "girls" and then to Derek who looked even more irritated as he looked over at the group, who were just smirking at him.

It was Joshua who got up and told, not asked, Stiles to come to the bathroom with him. He dragged him out of the classroom and the group broke out in whispers, Stiles blushed a bit wondering what he was going to ask him.

As soon as they got into the bath room, Joshua pulled out his phone and started talking pictures of himself, and Stiles in the background.

"So Stiles, what's the T?" Joshua asked while making weird faces for the pictures.

"What's the who?"Stiles must have looked as lost as he sounded because Joshua stopped taking pictures and rolled his eyes.

"The T?" Joshua asked as if he understood the lingo him and Eric always used, but he didn't.

"You know _the talk_, whats the T, talk about gay, not even knowing that!" Joshua said as eye rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Well is there any talk?" Stiles asked kind of scared of what the answer would be.

"So I heard from one of my sources that Derek is "_under cover_" " Joshua said with air quotations.

"He's what?" Stiles said shocked, he never would have taken Derek for someone who liked...guys.

"Yup and get this, apparently you're the only one he will even speak a word too!" Joshua said with a mind boggled look on his face. "Why he would is my question though" Joshua said looking Stiles up and down, rolling his eyes again.

"Well I wouldn't even consider us friends or anything because he never speaks, all he does is grunt, and read books on werewolves. I mean come on who reads about were wolves anymore, and all he every gets is that nasty Salisbury stake, and cuts it into twelve parts, I would know ive counted a fair share of times when i run out of things to talk about. He never talks to any of the girls that hit on him, and the few that have tried to talk to me he shoo's them away like i don't have a say in the matter. He must think since he has such a nice jaw line, and pretty blue eyes and has this little mystery thing going on he's some hot shit, but he's so not, he's such a sour wolf."

Stiles' mouth was running 100 miles per hour but when Stiles caught up to himself he realized he may have said a bit to...much...

Joshua was smirking so evilly it was actually a bit scary, Joshua patted him on the shoulder before walking back to the classroom.

"That's all i needed to know, to confirm the groups suspicion on the matter, you do have a crush on him." With that Joshua spun around giddy, and left the bathroom not even waiting for Stiles.

"_Shit_" Stiles' said to himself in a low voice, he was fucked and he knew it. Joshua and his gang all thought Derek liked him, but why didn't Stiles see it?

'This whole "**Night Under The Stars"** shit was going _ruin_ Stiles life, he knew it.

**A/N ;; We are SOOOOO sorry we haven't posted anything lately! We have been in a lot of other things recently! Very busy! VERY busy! We have so many ideas we just need to push past these next few chapters and then BAM shit will get REAL! :D we have everything planned out! Blahh just the chapters before everything! We had expected this chapter to be a tad bit longer, but we needed to post something, we feel awful! **

**Very VERY soon be expecting a taste of Sterek ;) JUST SAYING! **

**Review, Read, Love, Like, Giggle, Laugh Cry and the sort! C: Thank you for taking the time out to read this! **


End file.
